The above mentioned method of refining steel with a bottom blowing basic oxygen furnace has already been proposed in the art. In summary, it consists of blowing a gas mainly composed of carbon dioxide from below the oxygen top-blowing furnace throughout the period of refining with top-blown oxygen or even up to, the time of tapping of steel following the refining operation.